chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Religious Affiliation Controversy
Since April 5, 2018, It became publicly known to the Chawosaurian Press and also the public and, Chawosaurian Politicians that Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII is allegedly a Christian. In both the Society and Politics of Chawosauria, because of the First Brutal War, and Christianization, being a Christian is not socially acceptable and is even a crime in many places of Chawosauria (since 2018). On April 3, 2018, a whistleblower, Jonathan Blazkowics, leaked to the press a Lutheran Study Bible in Johnathan Montgomery's desk. On April 4, 2018, Montgomery's alleged religion dominated headlines of the Chawosaurian Media, threatening to tarnish and sink the popularity of Johnathan Montgomery. The scandal also threatened to tarnish the public image of Current Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu and put him in legal trouble because Johnathan Montgomery and Degotoga Atagulkalu are close relatives. Johnathan Montgomery is DKA's grand-nephew. Most of the Chawopolis Palace threatened the Emperor to launch an investigation into the Religious Affiliations of his cabinet members if he refuses to incriminate his members. This scandal is often nicknamed "JesusGate" because of Montgomery's alleged religious ties with Jesus. Background Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII was born outside of Chawosauria in the United States in 1990, one of the birth years of Millennials, he was born to an Agnostic mother and a Christian father, he was raised by his father's religion and politics until his father's surprise death in 2001 and became raised his mother's politics, Montgomery slightly secularized his Christian faith and continued to worship Lutheranism. Montgomery entered Chawosauria in 2006, in his Comrade Papers, he lied about his religion, which under Chawosaurian Law, it is illegal and punishable 60 years in prison. In 2009, he left Chawosauria and returned to the United States, but in 2016, Montgomery returned to Chawosauria and resumed his 2006 Comrade Papers. Between 2016, to 2018, Montgomery's religion was unknown, until a Lutheran Study Bible was discovered, stolen, and leaked to the press. Responses Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu The scandal traps the emperor into a corner of facing inescapable persecution for being an accomplice to Johnathan Montgomery's illegal secret and with having to respond to the press' questions, DKA was forced to deny allegations of JSM's religion. DKA retaliated against the Chawopolis Palace's threat to establish a special counsel to investigate the religious affiliations of DKA's inner circle. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Johnathan Montgomery denied the allegations of being a Christian and attacked the allegations as "fake news" and "scam media smear". The scandal has crippled JSM's popularity, his approval rating began to fall, from the 90s to the 50s. Most Chawosaurian Voters believe he was lying to stay in power. General trust in the government began to fall as a result of the allegations. JSM said the Lutheran Study Bible wasn't his and said he never own a bible, but the bible had JSM's name on it, JSM said that the bible is a forgery. Chawopolis Palace The Chawopolis Palace threatened an investigation into the religious affiliations of members of the DKA Monarchy. DKA retaliated and said this was a witch hunt. Chawosaurian Public The general public's response was negative, with the allegations coming out, JSM and DKA found themselves having approval ratings beginning to fall, 95% of the public believe an investigation into the allegations are needed. 83% of Chawosaurians believe if the allegations are true, JSM needs to be held accountable and so does the Emperor for knowing about it and not telling anyone of it. Johnathan Montgomery had been hiding from the public and the press since the bible was leaked. Communist Response The Chawosaurian Communist Party celebrated the leaking of Montgomery's religion because they know that with Montgomery being challenged by a Communist in the 2019 Comrade Election, Montgomery could lose and break up the Democrat-Republican Party Grip that had been dissolving since the 2007 Comrade Elections. Johnathan Montgomery's Career shattering Johnathan Montgomery's religious scandal would likely destroy him, the investigations into Montgomery's faith is likely to happen under the Chawopolis Palace. Establishment of Investigations The Chawopolis Palace nominated prosecutor, Chelsea Coakley, to investigate Johnathan Montgomery. Coakley was known for her prosecutions of convicted Christians, whom most of them were sentenced to death for their religion. Coakley is the prosecutor mostly and deeply feared by the Christian Community because of her successful prosecutions. Hearings are gonna have to be held first before investigations were established. Chawopolis Palace Hearings Johnathan Montgomery was subpoenaed to testify to the Chawopolian Senators, the Chawopolian Senate held nomination hearings for Chelsea Coakley, who is already investigating the religious affiliations of Brightheart News, a Conservative website in Chawosauria.Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Chawosauria's most Awkward and Embarrassing Moments Category:Political Scandal (Fictional) Category:Scandals of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019